More than me
by beachxbabe127
Summary: Crystal is a vampire and goes to school only to find out that Cullens attend a family she has never met . Will she be friends or enemys with this family?
1. Chapter 1

**Co-author is Savannah and her user is twilightluver-edward101**

Crystal's POV

I jumped in my second story window just before my newly adoptive mother, Grace, woke up and found I didn't spend the night at our new house, which looks out to the forest just a few feet away. I went in to the bathroom and took a very quick shower to wash away the evidence of what I had been doing that night. When I got out she was waiting outside the door.

"Hey Chris! You're up early today. Exited for your first day of school!?!" Grace said in her always cheerful voice.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried about fitting in," I admitted.

"Don't worry Chris, you look beautiful. Everyone's going to envy you!" and I knew it too. This beauty had come with my immortality. I had my flawless skin and silky strawberry-blonde hair, which was pin-straight and fell to the small of my back. My eyes were lighter today too. But this beauty is exactly the reason I have trouble fitting in. "Thanks" I replied.

"Alright well I have to take a shower. I'll make your breakfast when I'm done."

"No, it's fine. I'll just eat now". Grace shrugged and stepped into the bathroom to shower.

Really, I wasn't planning on eating breakfast, but Grace believes it's unhealthy to skip meals. So I skipped into my bedroom to get ready for what seemed like my thousandth first day at a new school.

When I stepped out of my car I looked over the people I would spend my eleventh grade year with. Even though I've been to my fair share of schools I still got the nervous feeling. So I held my breath and started walking to the office. As I passed groups I heard people gasp when they saw how pretty I was. I also heard them comparing me to some kids named the Cullen's. I heard all the guy's heartbeats quicken when I passed (which wasn't out of the usual) and girls eyes fill with envy. Then I saw a perky looking red head girl come to meet me.

"Hey! My names Lilly, you new right?"

"Yeah, my names Crystal. I just moved here from Greenland"

"Oh, so that explains the pale skin."

"Yeah not that much sun to tan there."

"Well what's your first class?"

"Ummmm, English with Mr. Hames."

"Oh cool, me too! We should walk together!"

"Yeah that sounds good. Thanks."

The first three periods went by in a blur. I met some of Lilly's friends, Sophie and Ellie. The issue of who I was going to sit with at lunch was no longer a problem.

When we got to their lunch table, my eyes scanned the crowded cafeteria. My eyes stopped when I saw a table with seven pale-skinned beautiful people, and one other person with tan skin, who looked like he could've been old enough to pass as a teacher. When I looked closer, the six of the seven pale-skinned people had golden brown eyes, exactly like the ones I had looked at in the mirror this morning. I listened as hard as I could, but could only manage to make out two heart beats, one of which was beating too fast to be human. I thought to myself, if those six were vampires, who were the other two?

"Who are _they_?" I asked Lilly.

"Those are the Cullens, they're all adoptive kids from Forks, Washington. And they're all together…like going out, together. There's Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Bella, and Jacob and Renesmee."

Hmmmm, I thought to myself, adopted and all together. They must be vampires, but then how do the tan one, Jacob as I now knew, and Renesmee fit into this group?

For the rest of lunch, I happily answered the many questions Lilly and her friends threw at me, but in the back of my mind I was still trying to figure it out.

After lunch I headed to the locker when someone tapped me on the shoulder. The hand felt normal, which had to mean my conclusion about the Cullen's being vampires was true (every one else felt warm to me). I turned around and found myself staring at a bronze hair boy with a determined look on his face.

"I need to talk to you." he said "now"


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't forget to review!!!!!!**

Renesmee's POV

As we walked into school that morning, Aunt Alice's face went blank, to a look we all knew quite well, then immediately brightened up. I looked beside me and I saw my dad roll his eyes.

"What did you see Alice?" Mom asked

"There's a another vampire attending school today." 

"Is this vampire a vegetarian?" I asked under my breath so only my family could hear me.

"Yes. We will all see her at lunch today." Alice said just as quietly as me.

"Her? Yayyy!!! I need a new girl friend!" I said and then turned my tone to sarcasm. "I'm stuck with this dog the whole time and I barley get to talk to anyone" I playfully punched Jacob. He flashed a huge white grin at me and pulled me up to kiss him. I heard my dad growl and then Jacob put me down and chuckled. Although I have been fully grown for three years, technically I was only ten. That may have the sound weird but I have the mind of a adult.

As we walked into lunch that day, we were all overly eager to see the other vampire. 

"There she is!" Alice said so quietly that even the other vampire couldn't hear. We all glanced over so quickly no one saw. Everyone but daddy that is, he had probably been seeing this girl through the thoughts of excited guys and envious girls all day long. She had strawberry-blonde hair that went almost all the way down her back and, of course, she was drop dead gorgeous just like the rest of my family. 

"Has she seen us yet?" I asked.

"No, but she will in about 30 seconds, look away." Alice said confidently. 

After 30 seconds, just as Alice had predicted, the girls eyes hit our table and everyone's eyes at our table went straight to dad. "She suspects that we're vampires, but doesn't know what to think about Renesmee or Jacob." he reported, "she thought that it was just Jacob who wasn't a vampire, but could hear two heart beats." 

"Someone's going to have to go talk to her." said Rosalie. Again, everyone's eyes went directly to dad. 

"Fine," he said, not needing his mind-reading power to know what was on everybody's mind, "I'll talk to her after lunch."

For the rest of lunch, Alice and I chattered about how we should become friends, because she wanted to become friends with this new girl just as much as I did.

After lunch, dad went to go talk to the new girl while the rest of the family waited close by to hear what was going on.

**PLEASE R&R….we know it's slow and short right now, but it'll get better! We're working on the third chapter right now!**


End file.
